villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
SkankHunt42
SkankHunt42, or otherwise known by many as Gerald Broflovski is the main antagonist of South Park's 20th season. The user of SkankHunt42, Gerald Broflovski, is the husband of Sheila Broflovski and the father of both Kyle and Ike, the latter being his adopted son. However, Gerald becomes Season 20's primary antagonist who enjoys the mad thrill of trolling women and young girls on the internet. He was voiced by one of the show's creators, Matt Stone. Background The user of the account, Gerald is a member and city attorney of the City Council, who serves as the town's local lawyer. He has handled several matters throughout the course of the show, such as getting Chef's name put forward for the album "Stinky Britches". However, he does tend to abuse his position in power from time to time, as shown in Major Boobage when he broke a law that he just passed regarding the ownership of cats in South Park, Colorado. SkankHunt42 In Season 20's premiere "Member Berries", SkankHunt42 is the troll that has been harassing the girls of South Park Elementary on the school's message boards. This has caused the girls and Kyle to think that Eric Cartman was responsible due to his history of misogyny, sociopathic tendencies, and bigoted behavior. However, the true culprit turns out to be no other than Kyle's dad "Gerald Broflovski", who proceeds to troll women and girls even more at the end of the episode. In the second episode "Skank Hunt", he is revealed to have harassed Heidi Turner by crudely editing a picture of her mother for his amusement, which drove Heidi into deleting her Twitter account, making the staff and students of South Park Elementary feel like she has committed suicide. The boys decide to finally take action against Cartman, but they end up crossing the line, since it turns out that Cartman is not SkankHunt42. Gerald, in the meantime, made it to Danish headlines with his online alias after trolling a Danish website for women with breast cancer. However, a Danish Olympian named Freja Ollegard and the women of Denmark refuse to be intimidated by SkankHunt42's antics, so Gerald takes it as a challenge. In retaliation of his trolling, believing that all of the boys are responsible, the girls of South Park Elementary permanently break up with each boy they're in a relationship with in order to take action against SkankHunt42, although they have no idea that none of the boys use that account. In "The Damned", Gerald was happy to have gotten a reaction from both Freja Ollegard and Denmark after his continuous trolling. Unfortunately, when Gerald hears a news report on Denmark, he becomes panicked when he finds out that his trolling actually caused Freja to commit actual suicide by jumping from her apartment. While mourning her death, Lennart Bedrager vows to take decisive action against SkankHunt42 in order to force him out of hiding. Fearing the consequences of Freja's death after receiving a letter claiming that the original sender knows who he is, Gerald resorts to "Protocol Zero" by destroying all of his devices in order to clear evidence of his actions. He realizes that Ike's computer may still provide a clue and attempts to review it, but in doing so, Gerald receives a message from an anonymous user requesting to meet him under Freemont Bridge the next morning. In "Wieners Out", Gerald meets the anonymous sender who turns out to be a fan of his trolling as SkankHunt42. The sender introduces himself as "Dildo Shwaggins", who is also another troll on the internet. He requests Gerald to view a very important announcement regarding online trolling. Gerald rejects his request and desperately attempts to avoid social media, but is then caught overnight shouting at his new iPad by his wife Sheila. Afraid to tell her the truth, Gerald pretends that he is into "piss porn", and reluctantly allowed his wife to urinate on him in order to keep their relationship stable. Later on, Dick (Dildo Shwaggins) shows Gerald the announcement he was meant to see. The announcement was a warning from Denmark that they have created a new website called "TrollTrace.com", founded by Lennart Bedrager. The site enables Denmark to trace the IP address of any internet troll when a complaint is issued by anyone on social media. Gerald believes that he is done for, but Dick reassures him that there is still hope. He then blindfolds Gerald and takes him to a secret meeting with various internet trolls. Dick then tells his brethren that Gerald is SkankHunt42 and he is then told that he is now with his own kind. In "Douche and a Danish", Dick endeavors to help Gerald regain his confidence once more, while requesting the help of every troll to sabotage Denmark's fundraising campaign to trace all trolls. Gerald finally regains his self-esteem to strike back as SkankHunt42 once more, and began devising a massive troll raid against Denmark by pretending to be a Danish Lego company that has ties to ISIS, all with the help of his newfound group of trolls. The operation was a success, and SkankHunt42 finally got a reaction from everybody. In turn, this made Denmark hated by many, undermining their campaign and forcing the country to avoid social media for a long time. However, at the end of the episode, Cartman and Heidi vow to help the company's CEO by sending him a message via VHS tape. Personality Before Season 20, Gerald seemed to be a primarily moral man who cares about the environment and current events in his town and the rest of the world. He is usually known to be a kind and friendly man who cares for his family's well being, although he can be rather stubborn, sarcastic, and/or just impolite at times. As SkankHunt42, Gerald enjoys making both women and young girls on the internet furious and upset for fun by listening to hard rock music after consuming wine for each session. He initially had no qualms sexually harassing women that don't agree with this views as a form of retribution. However, he can easily enter a state of panic if his targets literally takes their own lives, combined with an entire country like Denmark vowing to take serious action to bring trolls like him to justice. Part of the reason he started trolling was because he was caught in an argument with other Yelp reviewers and wanted them to shut up. When reassured by Dick, Gerald is finally happy to be back into the game with his online alias with the help of his newly established gang of trolls. Category:Liars Category:Comedy Villains Category:South Park Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Abusers Category:Egotist Category:Blackmailers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Parents Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Anarchist Category:Alter-Ego Category:Related to Hero Category:Male Category:Friend of the hero Category:Traitor Category:Business Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Trickster Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Cowards Category:Murderer Category:Crackers Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Provoker Category:Successful Villains Category:Spouses Category:In love villains Category:Mental Illness Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Perverts Category:Mongers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Thrill-Seekers